Johnny Eyebrows
by Ally x Cat
Summary: Having a twin sister has always been convenient for Declan. Who else could he ask to help him take care of his eyebrows?


"Ouch!"

"Would you quit acting like such a baby? You've probably made me do this over thirty times now."

Declan Coyne sighed as his sister Fiona dabbed some more hot wax on to the corners of those thick brows of his, where some hairs had began to grow astray.

"Keep your eyes closed. It's creepy to have you staring up at me like that, you know I don't like it." The female twin pushed her long hair over her right shoulder before smoothing the paper strip over the area.

This was the way that it always was. He would walk into her bedroom with the waxing supplies in his hands, usually asking her something along the lines of 'Are you busy?' It wasn't exactly something she liked to do, but she would always put her book down or close her laptop whenever he made the silent request. She would always sit with her legs crossed Indian-style, a pillow in her lap where her brother would lay his head. With the mind of an aspiring fashion designer, she would complete the task meticulously and carefully until both eyebrows were shaped perfectly.

Followed her orders, he closed his eyes, trying to relax before more hairs were ripped out of his brow line. If he didn't have Fiona to complete this task for him, he didn't know who he would turn to. Sure, salons offered those kinds of services...but it made him feel uncomfortable. Who else could he ask? Holly J? His mom? No and no. Fiona had always been the perfect girl to do the job. His train of thought was interrupted as the wax strip was ripped off.

He flinched a little but remained quiet, letting his sister finish the task he had given her.

"We must be quite the sight to see right now," Fiona mused, working on the finishing touches. "Imagine what Little Miss President would say."

He sighed. It had gotten a little better ever since she became more involved at school. Fiona decided to take on the job of wardrobe mistress for the musical, but she still had a general disliking for Holly J and felt the need to mention it whenever she found the opportunity.

"You don't even know her, Fi." he answered, sitting up after she was done. "We've had this talk before. I thought you were going to be okay with it from now on."

"I am okay with it." And she was. If anything, she was happy for Declan, that he had finally found one girl to be serious with. It was better than the obnoxious attitude he would develop when he would be fooling around with multiple girls or girls with boyfriends, and almost any girl was better than that imbecile Trish that he had been dating previously. He was happy now, and she was happy for him.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked. He asked her in the way that made it impossible for her to lie or brush the question off. Quietly and honestly. He wanted to know the truth.

"I just miss when we were best friends." she answered softly, looking down at the comforter on her bed. It was a childish and juvenile sentiment, like in junior high when girls would get mad when they felt like their friends were stolen away from them. It was never an issue that Fiona had to deal with since they moved around all the time, but it was something she had seen young girls deal with amongst themselves all over the world. And now she really understood how they felt.

The answer to his question was so simple yet so complicated. He felt her pain. It was something that he was probably even more aware of than anybody else. They were twins and they had always been close to the point that it felt like they were the same person in two different bodies, or at least that's how Declan always saw it.

After Sophie broke up with him, he was convinced that Fiona would be the only girl who would always be there for him. The only girl he could ever truly depend on, the only one that mattered. The rest were just there to be used at his advantage for the more pleasurable things that a girl could provide for him. That had all changed when he met Holly J. and he knew that Fiona could see that. She wasn't the only girl that mattered to him anymore. But she was still his best friend.

"Fiona," he started, taking her hands in his. "You are my best friend. Who else can I ask to take care of the eyebrows for me? How do I look, by the way?"

"I always take good care of you, don't I?" she asked, getting up and walking over her dresser to pick up the handheld mirror that she had on top of it. She came back and sat back down, holding it up so he could see his reflection.

He glanced at himself briefly before taking the mirror and giving her an approving smile. "You always do." he answered, putting the mirror down. "And I'm grateful for it, even if I haven't been so good at showing it lately. I don't know what I would do without you."

A warm smile grew on her face before she reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, checking the time. "You have a date at 6:30. Right now it's 4:59. Sometimes you take up to an hour to get ready and I'm sure Holly J. appreciates punctuality. Go."

He nodded before standing up to put the mirror back for her and exiting the room, feeling a great sense of relief. Maybe there would be a day when HJ and Fiona could even be friends. But until then, he definitely wouldn't hold his breath.


End file.
